Los Gatos no se llevan con los perros
by Mina-chan Uchiha Cullen
Summary: -Todo termina aqui..frente al altar- /drabble 4 / definitivamente, su relacion era unica, peleas, gritos y de un momento a otro llegaba el amor../bipolaridad/ EPILOGO/ sasusaku x33
1. gato

**Nuevo proyecto: **es un conjunto de drabbles, en total son tres; los dos primeros serán narrados por un personaje, (en este caso, Sasuke-kun y Sakura) y el ultimo se narrará en tercera persona. Todos los drabbes tienen relación.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y compañía No me pertenecen, todos son de Kishimoto-sama.. Esto es solo para desestresarrme y echar a volar mi i-m-a-g-i-n-a-c-i-o-n ;D

En este primero, le toco empezar a Sasuke

**Advertencia: **por ahora ninguna.. Joajoajoa (¬/¬)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**_-Los gatos no se llevan con los perros_ -**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Uñas:

rosadas, rojas, moradas, azules, verdes.. de colores, negras, solo con brillo, pálidas..

-

-

Sakura Haruno es como sus uñas, _frágiles _y _hermosas_.. Pero jamás te metas con ellas, o serás tu el que saldrá lastimado..

-

-

Mi molestia, sí, leyeron bien. **MI** por que es _mía_; pero para ganármela y conquistarla de nuevo, pase por cosas que nunca creí hacer, humillación tras humillación, tuve que rebajarme a cosas que jamás hubiera echo, olvidándome de mi orgullo, pero todo fue por ella, eso hace que no me arrepienta de nada. (aunque también hubo cosas que enorgullecieron mi ego)

Incluso llegue a tener un encuentro cercano con esas uñas, que lejos de ser uñas, parecen garras, ¿Por qué nadie me dijo que mi molestia tenia instintos felinos?, gracias a que nadie me advirtió lo descubrí yo solo, por mi propia cuenta.. Y fue doloroso pero placentero.

Rasguños producto de su ataque, en mi cara, en mi espalda, en todo el cuerpo

Rasguños de ira, de preocupación, por accidente, de excitación , rasguños de amor.

Sus bofetadas, en vez de serlas, mas bien son zarpazos a mi cara; -- _todo el cuerpo marcado_.

Pero ya me las pagara, huhu

-

-

Tal vez no tenga uñas, _pero tengo dientes_

Tal vez no sepa arañar, _pero se morder.._

_-_

_-_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Como se habrán dado cuenta, es cortito. Los próximos serán un poco mas largos (un poco), por ahora no tengo nada que decir, solo voy advirtiendo que habra lemmon, todavia esta un poco lejano.

_gracias _por leer :)

-

-

Espero les allá gustado.. _¿review?.._

_-_

_-_

_-- _leer el titulo.. _20 segundos_

-- leer la historia.. _5 minutos_

-- dejar un review.. _no lleva mucho tiempo_

xDD


	2. perro

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus amigos, NO me pertenecen, todos y cada uno de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama; que lo unico que esta haciendo hasta ahora, es provocarme un colapso nervioso.. Todo por esperar su película owÓ

En este segundo drabble, le toca hablar a Sakura-chan

**Advertencia:** Próximamente cofcoflemmoncofcof

--

Odio ser el _centro de atención_

_-_

_-_

Nunca puedo pasar desapercibida ya que mi pelo no me ayudaba en lo mas mínimo, es color rosa..

Tal y como mis hermosas uñas que tanto cuido..

En fin, esta ocasión era la excepción, la gente ya me conocía, es por eso que se acostumbraron al color de mi cabello, ahora es porque soy la única persona que lleva una blusa de manga larga y cuello alto que cubre la mitad de mi rostro. No seria extraño si no fuera porque es mediados de primavera y el clima es muy calido..

Extremadamente caliente.

Todas las personas que me ven, me miran con asombro, me miran acusadoramente, estoy segura de que piensan que estoy loca, o peor aun, me miran como si supieran porque estoy así.. Y todo es por culpa de **él**

Es una bestia, ayer llego de una pequeña misión, yo me encontraba preparando algo de cenar, no le dije ni hola cuando se abalanzo y comenzó a besarme, al principio no me molesto, de lo contrario, me pareció tierno; pero poco a poco fui sintiendo como mordía mis labios, me queje, pero el continuo desentiendo por mi cuello repitiendo su acción; mordió infinidad de veces, y si bien, no lo hacia tan fuerte como para lastimarme, sabia que dejaría marcas.

Instantáneamente lo empuje y le pregunte indignada el porque me mordía; bajo su rostro y sonrió de una manera malévola - Sakura - 1 / Sasuke - 0, no me pienso quedarme atrás

Alce una ceja confundida, ¿De que demonios hablaba? - ¿Qué? - pregunte aun con mi gesto

- esto es producto de tus rasguños, y ya que tu no tienes marcas, pienso que es injusto- respondió cínicamente

Estaba a punto de protestar pero se me abalanzo de nuevo.

-

-

Bestia, animal,eso es lo que es, por su culpa y sus entupidos caprichos estoy ahora sufriendo aquí acalorada; Continuo caminando tratando de ignorar el infernal calor que siento y a lo lejos miro a mi buen amigo Naruto, demonios..

- ¡Sakura-chan! - me saluda - ¿Por qué estas vestida así?, ¿no tienes calor? - sonríe divertido

- ¡no! - me apresuro a decir, me mira detenidamente logrando ponerme nerviosa

- ¿ que te paso en la mano? - pregunta con curiosidad

Mire el área mencionada, miro de nuevo ese notable moretón ¡oh no!, olvide los _guantes.._

- me mordió.. Un perro

-

-

Mordidas _en todo mi cuerpo_

_-_

Mordidas _que no podía ocultar_

-

Mordidas _sin consuelo_

-

Echas por un _Animal-_

--

Bien, creo que este también quedo un corto, pero si se fijan es mas largo que el anterior (aunque sea por unas cuantas letras o.oU). ¡na!, pero el que sigue, será mucho mas largo.. Es el final.. Y es en el que se vera como concluye la pelea de estos dos… (¬/¬)muahaha

-

-

¡Mil gracias por sus comentarios!, TTwTT me hacen muy feliz, y ayudan mucho a darme ánimos para escribir. ;) ¡los quiero! w

-

-

Espero les sea de su agrado.. ¿review?

-

-

- cada que alguien entre --_ logra una sonrisa_

_-_ cada que alguien lee -- _logra hacerme feliz_

_-_ cada que alguien deja su review --_ es indescriptible x3_


	3. gato vs perro encuentro Final

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y compañía **N****O**me pertenecen, TODOS y cada uno de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama.

El Drabble de esta ocasión o One-shot (lo que sea) esta narrado en tercera persona..

**Aclaracion: **

- **O**oc.. (?) un poco..

- _cursiva, _**negritas** y subrayado - solo son para resaltar las palabras..

**Advertencia: **_L_emmon .. No leer si no les gusta -.-U

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

** Los gatos no se llevan con los perros **

knock- knock - sonó la puerta

- Adelante - bufo una voz masculina desanimada

Por la puerta entro una pelirosa muy abriga, se miraba que sudaba, además de que sus mejillas estaban teñidas de color carmín - Sasuke - pronuncio frunciendo el ceño y por el tono de voz se notaba que estaba molesta, o mejor dicho, furiosa.

El pelinegro subió la vista de los papeles que hasta ese momento había estado leyendo; soltó una pequeña sonrisa de lado, al parecer, no le atemorizaba ni un poco el estado de animo de la mujer - ¿Si? - pregunto aun sonriéndole con aire de prepotencia

- ¡Mírame!, por tu culpa estoy así - le grito aun con el tono de voz furioso

- ¿Yo? - interrogo de nuevo despreocupado

- No te hagas el idiota, ¡mira! - bufo bajando el cuello de la blusa, mostrando su rostro y cuello lleno de marcas moradosas.

- Aquí no Sakura, puede entrar alguien - le sonrió de una manera picara

Encolerada, la pelirosa se lanzo para propinarle un puñetazo con toda su fuerza descomunal - Déjate de estupideces

puff

Solo con eso, el pelinegro se posiciono ágilmente a la espalda de la pelirosa, y sujeto su brazo por detrás - si juega rudo, saldrá lastimada, señorita - susurro a su oído en un tono seductor

- ¡Quítate, Sasuke! - bufo tratando de safarse del agarre

- Me vas a decir que no te gusta- inquirió en el mismo tono lamiendo su oído por la parte de atrás.

- N.. - se trataba de quejar

- Lo que pasa es que estas enojada porque vamos empatados.. - cizañeó soltándola

- ¿Qué? - abrió desmesuradamente los ojos

- No puedes aceptarlo, eres una mala p_erdedora_..

- ¡Claro que no! - la pelirosa se defendía ante las declaraciones del chico

Cada palabra pronunciada por el Uchiha, era un paso que daba para acercársele - Entonces, quieres decir que no te interesa desempatar..

- ¿De..desempatar? - balbuceo retrocediendo por inercia

- Piénsalo, vamos uno a uno, el que gane el siguiente encuentro.. Gana TODO- sonrió arrogantemente acorralándola por fin contra la pared, pegando mas su cuerpo - Enserio ¿No te gustaría? -

- N..no - se estremeció la joven al sentir la cercanía

- Tienes miedo, sabes que te ganaría, porque eres _DEBIL_ - sabia que esa palabra nunca fallaba cuando quería que aceptara un reto

- ¡Ya lo veras Uchiha!, ¡Ya veras quien puede llegar a ser Sakura Haruno! - y este caso no es la excepción, había aceptado -¿Cuándo y donde quieres que te derrote?

- Aquí y ahora - pronuncio ansioso al ver de lo que seria capas la pelirosa

- ¡No!, ¡aquí no!, si quieres en la casa..

- No importa, con que sea ahora - gruño con desespero

- A.. - y antes de que pudiera contestar sintió como era tomada en brazos por el Pelinegro, que comenzaba a correr

-

**Destino: **su casa

-

- ¿No podemos ir de una forma menos sospechosa? - chillo la Haruno viendo a la gente pasar

- Créeme, nadie nos ve - comento agitado corriendo por los tejados

Una vez llegaron a la casa, bajo a su mujer. En cuanto cerro la puerta tras de si, la aprisiono contra la primera pared que miro. Comenzó a ejecutar un vaivén con la cadera, pegando mas el área de su pantalón contra el trasero de la muchacha.

- Sa.. Sasuke-kun, no seas.. de-desesperado - la pelirosa soltó un pequeño gemido

- Lo siento, sabes lo fácil que es provocarme, amor - suspiro en la oreja de la chica, para después morderla ligeramente.

Como pudo, Sakura logro safarse de su prisión; se coloco frente al chico, bajo su cabeza e hizo un puchero - Así que piensas que no puedo contigo, que perderé, ¿No?

Por su parte, el joven Shinobi se dedicaba a observar cada movimiento con una ceja alzada, se preguntaba como era posible que pudiera cambiar de actitud tan fácilmente..

- Entonces, pienso que no debe ser difícil atraparme, ya que soy tan _DEBIL, _¿o no?.. _**Sasuke-kun**_ - musito inocentemente poniendo ambas manos bajo su barbilla

El Uchiha sonrió divertido ¿acaso quería jugar? - Te doy cinco segundos de ventaja

- Son mas que suficiente - y tan rápido como dijo, desapareció.

Pasados los escasos segundos, el pelinegro se dispuso a buscarla " Esta vez si que se escondió bien" pensó recorriendo cada rincón; paro en seco al divisar una mata rosada detrás del sillón " kuku, tu pelo no te ayuda para nada,"

- Buu - murmuro con voz ronca y aterciopelada

- ¡ Ah! - se escucho el grito femenino, que emitió al verse descubierta; como pudo trato de escapar, mas no fue suficiente ya que el ágil muchacho la atrapo por la espalda

- Te atrape - sonrió victorioso - Fin del juego

- Para ti - la oji-jade le saco la lengua desde las escaleras

- ¿Nani? - y en un puff, se dio cuenta que lo que abrazaba era un cojín "kawarimi" una vez que lo soltó, se apresuro a entrar al cuarto, que era de donde provenían unas traviesas risillas. Miro de nuevo la mata rosada, ahora debajo de la cama, volvió a sonreír victorioso, se agacho y miro lo que había de bajo "¿Una muñeca?"

- Buu - ahora fue él, el que escucho la dulce voz de Sakura, acompañado por el sonido del seguro, ¡oh si!, la chica había puesto el seguro a la puerta

-¿Qué te parece si comenzamos a ver, quien tiene la victoria? - propuso el Uchiha viéndola de frente

- Me parece bien.. Amor

Ferozmente, el joven, la jalo y tiro en la cama, como si fuera un vil trapo, de un solo tirón le arranco la blusa y la falda, importándole en lo mas mínimo las prendas. Comenzó mordiendo su cuello, y de un segundo a otro logro que la respiración de la muchacha se detuviera; todo gracias a que los dedos traviesos de este, habían pasado por un lado de la pantaleta, todo para introducirse en la cavidad de la pelirosa, proporcionándole una sensación indescriptible - ¿tan rápido te excitas amor?, creo que alguien esta perdiendo..-

- N..no - se estremecía debajo de él, estando al borde del éxtasis. Con una de sus manos logro rozar y tocar la parte intima del Uchiha, (que aun estaba cubierta por los pantalones) deteniendo en seco toda acción del chico, llevándose también esa sonrisa autoritaria

Una vez quieto, Sakura pudo posicionar mejor su mano, rozando y masajeando su miembro - Eso.. eso es jugar su..sucio - suspiro entrecortadamente el joven

- Solo estoy emparejando las cosas - sonrió con malicia apretando la misma zona, dejando inmune al shinobi

En un ágil movimiento, giro, intercambiando posiciones, ahora ella sobre él, así podría manipular mejor las cosas. Comenzó besando sus labios, mientras sus curiosas manos bajaban lentamente la bragueta del pantalón, hasta quitárselo, para después apresurar las cosas y despojarlo de sus boxers.

Se quedo contemplando la prominente erección del Uchiha, sin pudor alguno.

- ¿Qué? - protesto el moreno, comenzando a incomodarle la desvergonzada y repentina actitud de Sakura

- ¿Qué acaso una chica no puede detenerse a admirar el exquisito cuerpo que tiene al alcance? - sonrió picadamente

Ante estas respuesta, el pelinegro esbozo una sonrisa llena de pura arrogancia, le encantaba que lo adulara - hmmp

- Pero.. si comes tantas ansias.. no te are esperar más - susurro a la altura de su oído en un tono comprometedor

Bajo sus manos hasta el miembro del Uchiha, empezó rozando la parte superior con sus yemas, prosiguió besando dulcemente cada lugar, y de un instante a otro termino metiéndolo en su boca, dibujando pequeños círculos con la lengua.

A cada movimiento que hacia escuchaba una respuesta de placer por parte de su chico, comenzando con suspiros y terminando en fuertes gruñidos - S..Sakura

La pelirosa entendió lo que eso significaba así que saco el miembro de su boca, noto como un liquido viscoso se derramaba; ignorando lo ultimo, subió de nuevo a su boca y dio pie a otro beso fogoso, que pronto se convirtió en una exploración de cavidades.

Entre beso y beso, mordidas y rasguños, fueron rodando lentamente por la cama, hasta volver a la pose original, Sasuke sobre Sakura.

- Ahora si Sa-ku-ra-chan - deletreo sexymente deshaciendo el beso - dejémonos de juegos - la miro haciendo una torcida sonrisa llena de libidinosidad

- Esto será emocionante - la oji-jade imito su extraña mueca.

**-**

**Lento**

**-**

Todo volvió a empezar, solo que ahora despacio. Con un beso tierno, tímido, que conforme duraba se iba haciendo mas profundo, entreabriendo las bocas; las manos de Sasuke fueron recorriendo el cuerpo femenino que tenia debajo, con calma, sintiendo cada suspiro, cada latido. Llego hasta la molesta pantaleta rosada y la removió con delicadeza, bajo su boca hasta el pálido cuello y continuo dejando un camino de besos, hasta llegar al ombligo, sentía como la chica se estremecía al sentir sus finos labios en su abdomen.. Y _paro_

Sakura cerro los ojos, sabia lo que venia, eso solo era un tranquila introducción a lo que se aproximaba. Sabia que tanta delicadeza y pureza por parte de él, era solo para excitarla mas, sabia que él también se sentía igual; sabia que ese momento tranquilo, era para sacarlo de sus casillas y terminar de una manera ruda y desesperada. Aun sabiendo lo que venia, lo esperaba con ansias.

- Uno

-

-

-Dos

-

-

-Tres segundos, y cada uno le parecían eternos.

-

-

Sus brazos fueron jalados hacia arriba por una mano poderosa, mientras otra mano decidida masajeaba uno de sus senos, y lo sintió, sintió como Sasuke Uchiha mordía ferozmente su cuello.

-

**Brusco**

-

Soltó un gran gemido; el pelinegro sonrió complacido, continuo masajeando el otro, ahora con amabas manos; después de varios suspiros por parte de ella, el Uchiha reemplazo sus manos por la boca, degustándose de cada uno.

La Haruno se removía y gemía con cada moviendo de lengua que realizaba el chico; y como era de esperarse, pronto sintió como remplazaba la lengua por los dientes, los mordía ligeramente, con _delicadeza;_ para esto sus manos ya estaban descendiendo por su cintura, su cadera parando en los muslos, los cuales acariciaba desde afuera hasta adentro; retiro su boca de los senos de la pelirosa y la utilizo para delinear su rostro con la lengua, dejando un camino húmedo.

- Sa..Sasuke..- musito estremecida al sentir como una mano traviesa se abría paso en su intimidad

Cada suspiro, cada gemido emitido por ella, solo lograba excitarlo más y más, cegándolo por completo, de pasión y lujuria.

Noto como las paredes de Sakura se estrechaban, atrapando sus dedos, mientras esto sucedía se detuvo a contemplar su rostro; tenia los ojos cerrados frunciendo ligeramente el entreceño, su pecho subía y bajaba constantemente agitado, mordía su labio inferior, su cuerpo estaba perlado por la transpiración y sus mejillas estaban decoradas por un rojizo rubor, dándole un toque mas lindo - hermosa - susurro anonado

- ¿Eh? - musito la pelirosa aun sumida de placer

- Nada - contesto al instante - dije que aun queda algo pendiente - sonrió de nuevo de esa manera retorcida. Lamió una de sus mejillas mientras sus manos separaban las piernas de la chica, posicionándose en medio

Rápido y seguro entre en ella de una sola embestida, sus movimientos eran cada vez mas veloces y fuertes, mas bruscos, mientras que ella en lugar de quejarse, gemía por mas, gemía su nombre con desespero; ambos dejados llevar por el placer carnal. como buen novio la obedecía, atendiendo a su mandato, no quería llegar antes que ella así que continuo..

Sintió de nuevo como las paredes de Sakura se contraían, indicando que tenia otro orgasmo, también sintió como le enterraba mas las uñas, importándole un cuerno el dolor continuo con sus rudos movimientos, (sabia que estaba cerca) y poco después él también sintió el mismo placer, derramándose completamente en ella.

-

**Agitados**

-

Ambos se sentía cansados, respiraban con dificultad, pero estaban satisfechos.. por lo pronto

Salio con pesadez tumbándose bocabajo, alado de ella - te amo Sasuke-kun - musito entrecortadamente

- Yo..también.. ¡ah!, comienza a arderme tus zarpazos - se quejo igual de agitado

-

-

Minutos de un pacifico silencio, solo se escuchaban las respiraciones de ambos, que comenzaban a volver a la normalidad.

-

-

- Sabes, esto es estupido, no encuentro el motivo de esta tonta competencia.. - razono la pelirosa mirando de reojo a su chico

El Uchiha por su parte se dio vuelta, ahora quedando boca arriba - si, tienes razón..

- Lo único que importa es que nos amamos - sonrió dulcemente, mientras se acurrucaba en el abdomen de Sasuke

Al final, una pelea innecesaria, terminaba en esto; como todo el tiempo, después de la discusión, viene la cama. Momentos como esos les recordaban el porque próximamente se casarían.

-

-

-Marcas _por el cuerpo_

-

-

-Que mas les daba

-

-

-Rasguños y mordidas _todo el tiempo_

_-_

_-_

-Así les _**gustaba**_

-

-

-

_**-**_ Hmmp - sonrió de lado abrazándola - …. Pero _yo_ **g**ane

-

-

-

- **F**in

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Etto, haha creo que este si esta un poco mas largo -w- espero que lo hallan disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo ;)

-

-

¡Muchas, muchas **g**racias por todos y cada uno de los reviews!, TTwTT en verdad, de cierta manera es una motivación para escribir, de alguna forma te hace feliz porque esa es la única manera que saber si les gusto. w los quiero..

Recuerden.

-

-

- dejar un R&R - _no lleva mucho tiempo_

-

- y..

-

- cada que alguien deja uno - _es indescriptible_

-

PD: eh estado pensando en un posible cuarto drabble, algo así como un final alternativo sin lemmon, solo que ahora se me agoto la idea. Necesitaría tiempo para imaginarme alguna situación U ya que no se me ocurre nada.. bueno solo les quería comentar, pero no es seguro, espero y me llegue algún aire de inspiración, en fin. (se aceptan ideas)

J**a** n**e!**


	4. Tu y yo por siempre

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y compañía **N****O**me pertenecen, TODOS ya saben son de Kishi-sama (que por cierto ya nos debe nuestro sasusaku TT___TT)

_Drabble/one-shot narrado en tercera persona.. _

**Aclaracion: **

- **O**oc.. (?) en especial en el Uchiha ^w^

- _cursiva, _**negritas** y subrayado - solo son para resaltar las palabras..

- Varios Flash Back (espero no les incomode n_n)

- Palabras que no conoscan.. Favor de preguntar (xD)

* * *

***~ Los gatos no se llevan con los perros ~***

EPILOGO.

-

-

**Hora**: 4:00 PM

-

-

**Lug**ar: Iglesia de Konoha

-

-

**Invitados: **Desesperados

-

-

**Padre**: Cansado de esperar

-

-

**Novia: **Enfurecida

-

-

**Novio: **Paradero desconocido

-

-

-

De la nada, en un carro convertible se estaciona, bajando de este un pelinegro, con mucha paciencia, dirige su mirada a la entrada del lugar y divisa a su pelirosa. Sonríe casi imperceptible dirigiéndose a ella. Una vez cerca hace un movimiento para poder besarla en los labios, mas la Haruno voltea el rostro impidiéndole la acción

- Llegas tarde- gruño, el enojo en su voz era casi palpable

- Si, si, pero no fue mi culpa - se notaba adormilado

- No trates de excusar tu impuntualidad, no puedo creer que llegues tarde, ¡treinta minutos tarde!, ¡y a tu propia boda!, ¿Qué no te importa? - le gritaba la Haruno; dentro de la iglesia los invitados comenzaban a incomodarse, ya que podía escuchar todos los gritos de la joven - ¡Si no te importa, entonces cancelamos todo y ya!, ¡al diablo la boda y los preparativos!.

- Sakura, cálmate, si no me importara no habría venido - musito tratando de esconder el gesto de dolor - Y deja de gritar que los invitados te pueden escuchar.

- ¡Que me escuchen!, ¡me importa un cuerno!, mejor, así se enteran la clase de persona que eres - continuaba desquitando todo el enojo que sentía. En momentos como este, se puede apreciar ese carácter tan peculiar de la pelirosa y esa manera única de expresar su nerviosismo.

Sin resistirlo mas, el pelinegro entro al lugar casi corriendo, por su salud era mejor comenzar todo, antes de que sucedan dos cosas: que la pelirosa lo mate por su impuntualidad, o que descubra que esta crudo y lo mate con mayor fuerza.

Camino por el extenso pasillo ignorando las miradas -en su mayoría molestas-, al fin y al cabo era lo que mejor sabía hacer, ser indiferente. Una vez frente al altar, se detuvo y se giro; La bella melodía comenzó a emitirse por todo el lugar, era la muy conocida canción nupcial; La mayoría de las personas dirigió su mirada a la entrada, solo para ver a una hermosa pelirosa entrar del brazo de su sensei Hatake.

Mientras caminaba trataba de sonreír, aun seguía un poco molesta. Por su parte el Uchiha la contemplaba de arriba abajo, una y otra vez, sonrió para sus adentros, de verdad era bella.

Al llegar hasta la altura de Sasuke, el peliplateado le entrega con cariño a su pupila - Espero se diviertan mucho y recuerda, cuando tengas dudas consulta el icha icha - sonrió con morbo bajo su mascara.

Se formo una mueca de horror en la cara de Sakura - ¡Kakashi-sensei!, ¿Qué clase de palabras para entregar a una novia son esas? - trato de decírselo bajito para que nadie escuchara.

Por el contrario Sasuke dejo escapar una pequeña risilla pervertida.

- Lo siento, quise decir, Sasuke, cuídala con tu vida - una vez rectificado su "error" Hatake tomó asiento para que la boda se realizara.

Ya posicionados los novios, la música deja de sonar y aparece el padre por un lado, llegando rápidamente a su lugar; le da la bendición a todos mientras comienzan a realizar un movimiento con la mano sobre su rostro, comúnmente conocido como persignarse. El Uchiha sin saber que hacer trata de imitar a la pelirosa, era una suerte tener su sharingan.

- Hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos para unir en matrimonio, a esta linda muchachita y a es..- el sacerdote interrumpe toda palabra al ver al pelinegro, después de escasos segundos de asombro, termina de hablar- Y a... este joven- lo fulmina con la mirada, y a su mente llegan imágenes de lo sucedido hace dos días atrás.

-

-

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-*Flash Back*-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**-**

Una joven pelirosa se encontraba sentada al lado de una puerta dentro de la iglesia; se sentía impaciente - Ya pasaron tres hora y Sasuke aun no sale. Me pregunto ¿Qué tanto le estará diciendo? - musito bajito aun desesperada y un poco preocupada

Un fuerte golpe le advirtió que la puerta había sido abierta; de este cuarto salió el pelinegro, se miraba muy tranquilo e indiferente -como siempre-, tras de él salió un viejo sacerdote con un tic en el ojo, se le notaba exaltado.

- Sigo sin entender, ¿Por qué le tengo que contar todo lo malo que he hecho? - bufo el Uchiha cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡No puedo darle el perdón de Dios a alguien como usted! - le dijo el padre histérico - No se lo puedo dar a alguien que _ríe _cínicamente cuando confiesa haber matado al _prójimo._

- ¡Oiga!, Sakura me dijo que eso se le da a todos sin importar como sea, por eso acepte venir aquí a "c_onfesarme_" - gruño Sasuke indignado, aunque lo admitía, aun le divertía recordar como acababa con todas esas personas.

- Grrr.. - el sacerdote lo miraba de la misma manera - Esta bien - suspiro derrotado al cabo de unos largos minutos de meditación; puso sus manos sobre la cabeza azabachada y pronuncio unas palabras - Como penitencia tienes que rezar cien Padres Nuestro y cien Aves Marías.

- ¡¿Qué?! - interrogo impresionado ¿Qué tenia que hacer que?, ni siquiera sabia que era Padre Nuestro o Ave María.

- Y sin hacer trampa, recuerda que Dios todo lo ve y todo lo oye-.

- Demonios - maldijo por lo bajo.

" Fuu, después de esto me deben de canonizar…" pensó el sacerdote aun con el tic - Bien, me retiro, ahora tengo que prepararme para oficiar la misa de la tarde - dijo mas para si que para lo demás. Giro su rostro y se topo con la pelirosa, la miro con desaprobación y negó con la cabeza, para después salir hacia la casa parroquial.

Sakura no paso por alto esa mirada y ese gesto, ¿Qué había echo para mirarla así? - Sasuke, ¿Qué le contaste al padre? - interrogo tratando de quitarse la tristeza que sentía por la mirada del padre.

- Le dije lo que tu me dijiste que le dijera; le confesé todas las cosas malas que he hecho... Se les llama pecado, ¿no? - espero la afirmación de la oji-jade para continuar - Le conté lo que me haces hacer...¡ah!, y lo que tu me haces, como que me amarras a la cama y me rasguñas con deseo.

- ¡¿Qué?! - grito la chica roja como tomate -¿Cómo se te ocurre?, ¿Por qué le cuentas _eso_?

- El me pregunto el porque tengo tantos pecados, y luego me pregunto si tenia alguna tentación en mi vida, y yo le conteste la verdad - noto como Sakura lo miraba aun con asombro - Si Sasuke Uchiha peca, es porque **tu** eres mi tentación - le susurro en un tono comprometedor, pero en lugar de causar el efecto deseado en Sakura, solo logro ponerla en shock.

En momentos como ese, que te trague la tierra es una bendición.

-

**.-*Fin Flash Back*-.**

**-**

**-**

La boda había avanzado, y el padre al fin regreso en si al 100 por ciento, se leyeron las lecturas y pronto llego la hora del sermón. Sakura se acomodo mejor en su asiento y le echo un vistazo a Sasuke por primera vez en toda la boda; casi se le cae la mandíbula al verlo dormido y calculando sus imperceptibles gestos, ya tendría mas de 20 minutos soñando.

Tratando de que nadie se diera cuenta, lo codeo disimuladamente fuerte; el pelinegro despertó un poco sobresaltado, su primera reacción fue un pequeño brinco y acto seguido giro su rostro a ambos lados recordando en donde estaba. De modo automático borro toda expresión de su rostro y dirigió su mirada al padre, que al parecer hablaba del significado de casarse.

La pelirosa se ladeo hacia Sasuke - ¿Qué nunca te enseñaron a no dormirte en misa? – gruño por lo bajo, fingiendo una sonrisa -para los invitados-.

Cínicamente, el joven bostezo - Para ser sincero esta es la primera vez que vengo a misa en doce años - murmuro adolorido - Y no me grites, ¿quieres?.

La Haruno alzo una ceja confundida. ¿Qué demonios pasaba por la cabeza de su futuro esposo?

El sacerdote disimuladamente se dio cuenta del ligero gesto del Uchiha, continuaba con su monologo, con un tono de voz tranquilo, susurrando, y de un momento a otro lo cambio a uno parecido al grito; volvió a percibir esa ligera contracción en el rostro del muchacho, se quedo pensativo hasta que la respuesta le llego.

- El alcohol - de la nada el cura cambio el tema, todos se extrañaron, pero de igual lo escucharon atentamente - El alcohol, uno de los peores vicios - gritaba riendo maliciosamente para sus adentros

El oji-azabache lo miraba con un ojo cerrado, formando una mueca de incomodidad.

- Y al día siguiente, uno amanece crudo, con dolor de cabeza; es un vicio que poco a poco te come vivo, dejándote como una simple alma sin propósito productivo de vivir, te provoca llegadas tardes, desintegración familiar, la ruina, incluso la MUERTE - continuaba gritando.

Y como buen Uchiha, Sasuke capto cada una de las indirectas, definitivamente estar crudo en tu boda, no era nada agradable, ese baka de Naruto, a quien llamaba amigo, se las pagaría, todo por esa despedida que jamás olvidara.

-

-

**.-*Flash Back*-.**

**-**

- ¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos? , esto es estupido dobe - gruño el muchacho azabachado con los ojos vendados y sin tener idea de a donde lo llevaba su amigo rubio.

- Ya, ya te la puedes quitar - sonrió feliz Naruto.

Sasuke fue levantándose la venda encontrándose con una visión familiar - ¡Sorpresa! - gritaron todos los presentes; entre los invitados diviso a Kiba, Shino, Kakashi, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji y por supuesto su mejor "amigo" Naruto. Un segundo, ¿Qué hacia un bastardo Hyuuga en su despedida?.

- Pero que demonios - soltó con repulsión el Uchiha.

- ¿Qué no te gusta tu despedida que te organicé con tanto esmero y cariño?, si serás ingrato - lloriqueo el Uzumaki haciendo pucheros.

- Por lo regular las fiestas son en algún salón, en cualquier lugar menos en MI PROPIA CASA - gruño exaltado al ver a tanta gente -en su mayoría desconocida- destrozando su vivienda.

- Relájate Teme, recuerda que a partir de mañana, ya no será tu hogar.

Un tic en el ojo izquierdo se hizo presente en el rostro del Uchiha. La música resonaba alto, trato de reclamarle a su amigo, pero cuando se volteo solo alcanzo a ver como se perdía ente la multitud, no le quedo de otra más que quedarse y tratar de buscar alguna cara conocida.

Después de un rato se topo con Shikamaru y Sai, con quienes mantuvo una plática amena, conversaban temas en común, sus trabajos, sus novias, entre otras cosas.

- ¡TEME! - el grito eufórico del rubio lo distrajo de toda platica, observo como se le acercaba estrepitosamente; a los pocos segundos sintió como le pasaba un brazo por la espalda.

- Ya que no pude traerte viejas que te bailen, porque no me alcanzo, Hinata no me dejo y Sakura me mataría- enumero con los dedos - Te traje mucho, mucho sake, para que te pongas contento y te relajes - le sonrío enseñándole muchas cajas de la bebida mencionada.

Esa noche iba a ser larga… o tal vez no.

Después de tomarse solo dos docenas de latas, el pelinegro callo ebrio encima de su sofá, perdiendo el conocimiento y sintiéndose extrañamente feliz. No supo nada de la vida hasta la tarde siguiente, siendo ese el motivo de su impuntualidad a la boda y su dolor de cabeza, claro ¿Quién no tendría tremenda cruda después de tanto alcohol? Definitivamente, ese dobe se las pagaría.

-

**.-*Fin del Flash Back*-.**

**-**

**-**

- Bien, ahora, los anillos - pidió el padre, extendiendo la mano.

- Los anillos - repitió Sakura.

El oji-azabache rebusco en todas las bolsas habidas y por haber de su traje, mas no encontró nada; sudo frió y trago grueso.

- ¿Y los anillos? - musito con una voz terroríficamente dulce mientras un aura oscura cubría a la joven novia.

Volvió a tragar grueso, ella le había advertido que si se le olvidaban los anillos, nunca se lo perdonaría y peor aun, lo castigaría de abstinencia al placer carnal por UN mes, estaba seguro que jamás podría soportar y sobrevivir a algo así - Ah… - contesto dubitativo - Este, los.. Los anillos.

- Pss - escucho un susurro a su espalda - Pss teme.

El Uchiha se giro un poco y se encontró al rubio que menos quería ver - Que quieres, idiota - bufo recordando su cruda.

- Toma, pensé que después de la borrachera que te pusiste por mi culpa, se te olvidarían los anillos, así que los traje por ti, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer - comento bajito mostrándole el par de brillos en sus manos.

A Sasuke parecía que le brillaban los ojos, después de todo el idiota no era malo - Hnn - musito recibiendo los objetos.

- No hay de que, tú solo cuídame bien a Sakura-chan y todo esta pagado-.

El pelinegro suspiro sonoramente entregándole los anillos al cura, miro como la pelirosa también suspiraba dedicándole una sonrisa aliviada.

Si, su amigo después de todo era una buena persona preocupándose por él…Un momento, pero si ese oji-azul era el culpable de su cruda, de todo lo malo que ese día le había pasado, es mas, incluso de la mayoría de las cosas malas de su vida, ese dobe era definitivamente... su mejor amigo, y auque no lo admitiera jamás, muy en el fondo de su enmarañado y retorcido corazón.. lo quería mucho y lo apreciaba como un hermano.

Si, ese día se sentía estupidamente sentimental, maldito sake.

El azabachado tomo la mano de su próxima esposa y la beso con discreción, mientras escuchaba hablar al sacerdote, que continuaba con su misa.

Sakura lo miro tiernamente, regalándole una dulce sonrisa, conocía a Sasuke, y a pesar de que parecía que siempre peleaban, las discusiones terminaban por unirlos más. Sabia que el chico no era de las personas que se la pasaban repitiéndole cuanto la amaban, pero se lo demostraba, con cada beso, con cada mirada, con cada gesto, su mente continuo divagando hasta parar en un recuerdo no muy lejano; hace dos días atrás, después de enterarse de las barbaridades que le contó su novio al padre.

-

-

**.-*Flash Back*-.**

**-**

- Sakura - repitió por tercera vez sacudiéndola por los hombros.

- ¿Por qué le tuviste que contar? - soltó de repente en un tono molesto y apenado.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? - contesto incomodo y un poco molesto el pelinegro.

- ¡TODO!, eso es… algo malo - susurro lo ultimo en un tono que denotaba su nerviosismo.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Ahora te arrepientes? - cuestiono el joven con indignación.

- NO - chillo frustrada - Eso es lo peor, que aunque se que estuvo mal, me gusto y no me arrepiento de ello - murmuro haciendo pucheros.

El muchacho la miro al principio extrañado, pero poco a poco suavizo su mirada, la cambio a una de cariño; le encantaba verla así de tierna, aunque claro, nunca se lo diría ya que Sasuke Uchiha se supone que "no le gusta" lo tierno; se acerco y la abrazo sin poder resistirlo mas.

La Haruno se sintió reconforta siendo estrechada por los fuertes brazos de su novio.

Al cabo de unos pacíficos minutos, el Uchiha deshizo el abrazo para posesionarse de la carnosa boca de su chica, la besa con pasión como acostumbraba, sus manos jugaban por el cuerpo femenino al compás de su beso.

- Sasuke-kun - pronuncio la muchacha apartándolo.

- Ven - le indico tomándola de la mano, jalándola hacia el cuarto de confesiones. Una vez adentro se aseguro de que la puerta no la fueran a abrir poniéndole el seguro. Sakura lo miro alarmada, sabia lo que pasaba por su mente "_Rayos_" - No Sasuke, ni lo pienses.

- ¿Pensar que? - fingía demencia de una manera sumamente sexy.

- No te hagas el que no sabe, te conozco y se lo que piensas -.

- ¿En serio?, que bien, así ahorramos tiempo - hizo un ademán de besarle el cuello mas fue detenido por la joven.

- No, aquí no, esta mal Sasuke-kun - trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero era en vano.

- Hmmp - la ignoro atrapándola contra la pared.

- Nos iremos al infierno - soltó con temor, se le notaba preocupada.

- Al menos nos iremos juntos - le sonrió con malicia, se posesiono de nuevo de sus labios, mordiéndolos, suplicando por ese permiso de invadir su boca, la mordía con desespero, con impaciencia, se sintió satisfecho al comprobar como la pelirosa abría lentamente la boca, pronto introdujo su lengua en la cavidad para degustarse de ese sabor a cerezos que lo volvía loco. Sus manos volvieron a explorar el cuerpo femenino que ya conocían de memoria, mientras notaba como la chica se relajaba y comenzaba a cooperar enredando sus finos dedos en el sedoso cabello azabache del muchacho.

Tenia que admitirlo, hacer algo que esta mal… era excitante.

-

**.-*Fin del Flash Back*-.**

**-**

**-**

"_De verdad fue malo__"_ pensaba la joven recordando cada suceso vivido, sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para despejarla de esas imágenes poco sanas.

- Es momento de que la pareja diga sus votos - anuncio el cura cediendo la palabra a cada uno.

Ambos se giraron hasta quedar frente a frente, comenzaría la pelirosa, tomo la mano del Uchiha - Yo, Sakura Haruno, te acepto a ti, Sasuke Uchiha, como mi esposo, para amarte y acompañarte, en la salud y la enfermedad, en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en tus alegrías y tus penas, serte fiel y apoyarte por el resto de mi vida - musito con cariño la pelirosa, sentía como toda la sangre se le agolpo en las mejillas, pero aun así puso el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda del pelinegro.

Una vez puesto ahora era el turno del joven. Los presentes agudizaron bien sus oídos y prestaron mucha atención al Uchiha, se sentían ansiosos por escucharlo hablar, es por eso que ni siquiera se daban el lujo de parpadear.

- Yo, Sasuke Uchiha, te acepto a ti, Sakura Haruno, como MI única esposa, para amarte y respetarte, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en tus alegrías como en tus penas - el pelinegro se sentía nervioso, pero aun así se armo de valor y miro a su mujer a los ojos para poder terminar - serte fiel y protegerte con mi vida de cualquier tipo de mal, prometo que no te faltara nada y que jamás te dejare sentir lo que es la soledad -otra vez-. por el resto de mi vida - pronuncio decididamente claro, los invitados aun seguían procesando la información escuchada, no era muy común escuchar esas palabras en la boca del pelinegro.

Sakura lo miro con ternura, esbozo una enorme sonrisa llena de felicidad y satisfacción mientras sentía como le ponían el anillo.

- Bien, si hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre - musito el padre mirando a todos los presentes.

En ese momento la pelirosa volteo furiosa mirando a todos, se escucho un silencio mortal, incluso el sonido de las moscas se apaciguó; al ver que nadie estaba en contra del matrimonio la chica sonrió con dulzura

Al Uchiha le dio un leve escalofrió, le seguía impresionando como su mujer cambiaba de animo tan rápidamente.

- Entonces, como no hay nadie que se oponga.

- (atrás se encontraba una pelirroja amordazada y amarrada, patrocinado por el padrino Naruto)-.

- Los declaro, **marido y mujer** - anuncio el sacerdote regalándoles una sonrisa, y como si fuera un sueño, llegaron las palabras mas esperadas por parte del pelinegro, el motivo por el que pudo terminar la ceremonia tranquilo - Puede besar a la novia.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el Uchiha se apodero de los labios sabor cerezo que tanto le fascinaba, disfruto el momento lo mas que pudo, se le notaba desesperado por degustar el exquisito sabor de la cavidad femenina, deseando que fuera mas largo el momento, se aferro a la estrecha cintura de su mujer; sonrió complacido al comprobar como ella le correspondía enredando sus brazos en su cuello.

- Te amo Sasuke-kun - pronuncio Sakura con cariño, una vez que se separaron.

- No más que yo, Sra. Uchiha - ensancho su sonrisa arrogante al pronunciar las ultimas palabras, a lo que la pelirosa correspondió con otra sonrisa de ironía.

- Entonces, ¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe? - indago la chica con felicidad.

- Hasta que la muerte nos separe - le afirmo con ternura.

- Muy bien, Sasuke-kun…-

- ¿Hnn? -

- _Estoy embarazada_-.

-

-

**..---*F I N*---..**

* * *

Aquí les traigo el Epilogo del fic, no lo podía dejar así, espero que les haya gustado, yo en lo personal me divertí mucho escribiendo. (Sasuke-kun un pervertido de lo peor *¬*)

Cof, cof.

**Gr**ac_ia_**s:**

**- Por los RR, todos y cada uno de ellos son muy lindos y me hacen feliz por igual (enserio son muy motivantes)**

**- Marinilla14 por la idea de la boda, hahaa a mi también se me ocurría solo que no sabia muy bien como plasmarlo hasta que lei el RR xD**

**- Miko-beta-chian xD, me ayudaste bastante, ;) Te quiero pequeña C:**

**- Por las otras ideas que tal vez no aparecieron aquí pero que me dieron inspiración y tal vez haga algún drabble de ellas, de verdad son muy buenas (kariedu56.. Pervertides, hahaha de verdad lo usare para algún fic ;D thanki )**

_En fin, cuidense gente bonita y hasta la proxima _;)_ los quiero_ **(L)**

_.-_I f_eel _g_ood-._


End file.
